


Finger-painted Walls

by clover71



Series: Treasured Moments [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clover71/pseuds/clover71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto thinks he's been through the worst situation in his shinobi life but none of his training has ever prepared him for the most difficult challenge he has ever faced: motherhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finger-painted Walls

**Author's Note:**

> 1) As stated on the first two one-shot installments, this is sort of a sequel to [**'Precious Moments'**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/709417) and it directly follows ['Choices To Make, Chances To Take'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/942582) with a huge time skip from the first story, but technically, the timeline is right after ['Cake, Flowers and Make-up Sex'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/949626) which revolves around Kakashi and Iruka.
> 
> 2) I am unable to come up with names for the additional children in a whim so I ended up giving them names of the characters/ trainers in Pokémon.
> 
> 3) This is written the [Love Bingo](http://love-bingo.livejournal.com) 2013 challenge in LiveJournal, specifically for the bingo square word prompt **_'motherhood'_**
> 
> 4) So not beta'ed so please excuse all mistakes. 
> 
>  
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  
>  This fan fiction is written for non-profitable purpose and author does not claim copyright for the characters and settings used. Naruto and its characters are created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto.  
> .  
> .
> 
> * * *

.  
.  
 **moth•er•hood** \m r-h d \ _noun_ **1.** The state of being a mother. **2.** The qualities of a mother.  
.  
 **moth•er** \\`mə-thər\ _noun_ **1.** A (wo)man who has given birth to a child.  
.  
.  
*  
.  
.  
Naruto thinks he has dealt with the worst or most difficult situation: Orochimaru, Akatsuki, Jiraiya's death, hell, even gaining control of Kurama has thrown him for a loop. But this? Not a single slice from his training has ever prepared him for this.

The remaining thread of patience that's holding him together is about to snap. Where is Sasuke when you need him? He's in a mission for the Daimyo, that's where. 

"Okay," he says, taking a deep breath and letting the air cleanse any negative feelings that are building up inside him. He counts in his head, _One-one thousand, two-one thousand, three…_ , before casting a reproachful gaze at his children. "Whose bright idea was it to fingerpaint on the walls and the floor and the couch and the… should I go on?"

Tamiko has her eyes pinned on the floor, her paint-covered fingers twitching and twisting together. Her shoulder-length red hair falls like a curtain around her face. Kyouhei, on the other hand, meets Naruto's gaze head on, dark orbs reflecting innocence as if he had done nothing wrong and _this_ irks Naruto more. 

There's no other choice. Naruto will have to give them The Punishment. He closes his eyes, searching for The Voice deep inside him, one that's stern and in control like Sasuke's whenever he spouts out flinch-worthy reprimands on their children. When he lifts his eyelids, the first thing he sees is the tears pooling on Tamiko's eyes. 

Naruto is so not going to let _that_ guilty facade break his resolve. A punishment is in order and that's exactly what he's going to give them. "I want both of you to clean up your mess, make sure no paint remains on any surface then go to you room until I tell you to come out. That means no lunch for the both of you," he spits out, though he's aware that his voice no longer holds The Edge that's necessary to make his kids see he means business.

A sharp pain tears from his side – somewhere in his lateral region – and Naruto almost curses out loud but he manages to hold his tongue, else he'll be dropping coins in the swear jar once more. Another kick lands on the same spot as if the baby growing inside him is defending his or her brother and sister. Naruto rubs the spot where there's a tingling sensation left. _Damn, Sasuke. Come home right this instant!_

Luck has it that the paint Sai has given Kyouhei for his recent birthday is non-toxic and washable that it doesn't need a whole army of jounin to wash them off. Still, he blames Sai for this, for insisting that a child should explore his artistic side at an early age despite Naruto's incessant protest that, "Sai, he's only three!" If only the bastard is around to see the result of his clever idea but _alas,_ he's on a mission with Sasuke. Naruto can't help but think that this is one hell of a prodigious conspiracy.

They're half done cleaning the living room when Tamiko wanders to where Naruto is scrubbing off orange and brown paint that is shaped to look like an abstract impression of Gamakichi on the wall. 

"Mama," she says in her little voice that clearly holds remorse. "I'm sorry."

Naruto is so not going to give in. He has to be firm, has to instill discipline as is expected of him. "You should know better, Tami-chan. You're the oldest and you're supposed to know better." That's right. She's seven and she should act like one. When he was seven, he was… Naruto puts an abrupt halt to that thought. If he is to compare how he was when he was Tamiko's age, Tamiko and Kyouhei's mischief combined would pale in comparison to his. Oh, the pranks he pulled. But. Tamiko and Kyouhei don't need to know that. "Just…" he waves a hand gesturing to the other side of the room, "finish up what you're doing and make sure Kyouhei doesn't make a bigger mess."

That's an understatement. He spies his three-year-old son spreading paint on the coffee table, creating rainbow shapes on the surface. His cheeks are covered with finger-shaped blotches of red and blue and green and yellow. The tips of his dark hair are highlighted with the same vibrant colors. The royal blue shirt he's wearing is no longer plain but printed with long thin strokes that are clear proof that the boy has wiped his hands on the cotton fabric. And his white shorts. Naruto doesn't even want to describe how his son's shorts look like. This tinted substance better not cling on the fabric or Naruto is going to make Sai eat Rasengan when he gets back.

Naruto sighs in defeat. "That's enough, Kyouhei. Let's get you cleaned up." He picks up his son and brings him to the bathroom, hoping that Tamiko will keep her end of the bargain and have the room at least eighty-percent back in order.

Getting the tub filled while keeping Kyouhei in place proves to be a tougher task especially for someone who is seven months pregnant like him. Naruto feels rather frustrated. He's a chuunin for crying out loud, yet he finds it infinitely more difficult to undress a squirming toddler than landing a hit on Tobi's intangible form.

With the strength befitting of a future Hokage and the patience required of a mother (seven years of being called 'Mama' with his husband's constant teasing has finally drilled the idea that he, Naruto, is technically a mother), he is able to coax Kyouhei to step into the lukewarm water. 

The battle doesn't end there. Oh no, it doesn't. Kyouhei apparently deems it fun to flap his arms around and seems to enjoy seeing water splash straight to Naruto's oversized orange shirt. "Mama, look! I'mma ninja," the boy says, his giggles bouncing off the blue and white tiled walls of the bathroom.

Naruto reminds himself that Patience is a virtue. "Kyou-chan, sit still. We've been here for half an hour. If you stay in there any longer, your skin will get pruned." 

"Pyuned?" Kyouhei blinks and gazes up at him with his dark, alluring eyes – Sasuke's eyes. _Damn_ , why do those dark Uchiha eyes have to be the dominant trait? He's hoping to at least have one child that will bear his blue eyes and blond hair. His hand lands on his swollen tummy. Maybe this next little one will. 

"Yes, baby. Your skin will get all wrinkly and ugly. You wouldn't want that to happen, would you?" Naruto then sends out a quick prayer to all deities he knows that Kyouhei will indeed sit still long enough for Naruto to rinse the shampoo off his son's hair.

Little miracles do happen when one has enough faith and Naruto is finally, _finally,_ done giving Kyouhei his much-needed bath. He's wheedling his son to get out of the water when someone says, "Need any help?" from behind him.

 _Saved!_ Naruto exclaims in his head at the same time Kyouhei hollers, "Papa!"

Sasuke stares at them for a moment, as if taking a mental picture of the scenario with Naruto soaking wet while keeping a firm grasp on a bouncing Kyouhei to keep the boy from slipping. They must make a perfect illustration of absurdness if the amused look that Sasuke is sporting is anything to go by.

"No, I got it covered," is Naruto's belated response to Sasuke's benign, albeit a bit sarcastic, offer of help. He is so not going to back down on this challenge and he never goes back on his word. He has explicitly told Sasuke that he can handle the children before Sasuke left for that damnable mission. Personally, Naruto thinks the Daimyo is abusing his power just to have Sasuke around because… _ugh,_ the very thought of that flamboyant bastard flirting with _His_ Sasuke makes Naruto's skin crawl. 

Solid pale arms coil around his waist, hands cupping his belly. "You shouldn't be working yourself too hard lest you want to go on premature labor," Sasuke purrs close to his ear before warm lips presses against that ticklish spot on the side of his neck. "As for you young man," Sasuke grabs Kyouhei and lifts him out of the tub, water dripping from the plump little body, "You will get a double time out for giving Mama a hard time."

"No, no, no. Kyouhei good," is the adamant protest that tumbles out of their son's mouth, his head shaking in defiance. 

"We'll see about that." Sasuke clutches Naruto's arm and gives a tug strong enough to help Naruto on his feet but gentle enough not to hurt. "The living room looks… interesting," he says on their way out of the bathroom. "The kitchen too."

Naruto releases his probably fifteenth sigh since this morning. "Your fault for agreeing with Sai that your kids need to learn to express themselves artistically."

One dark eyebrow arches in a perfect curve. "My fault? And why are they just _my_ kids all of a sudden?"

"Ha!" Naruto huffs indignantly, lifting his nose up in the air. "If they're being difficult, they're _your_ kids."

A smirk only an Uchiha can pull slides onto Sasuke's lips. "You're such a child." 

"And you're a bas—" Naruto bites his tongue. _Damn, that was close._

Then Kyouhei blurts out, "Papa, bastard!" and claps his hands, crisp, melodic laughter rippling out of his tiny mouth.

Both Naruto and Sasuke bellow, "Kyouhei!" and their little brat cringes… more from Sasuke's outburst that Naruto's, it seems.

Sasuke sighs. "This little guy and I are gonna have a talk. Why don't you and Tami-chan take a shower and we can all go out to Ichiraku's for lunch. I'll be the one to clean up when we come back."

"But, Sasuke. They're not supposed to have lunch. I'm giving them The Punishment." 

"We can give them The Punishment tonight. No dessert after dinner." Naruto is about to protest, to point out that Sasuke is doing exactly what he's been accusing Naruto of: spoiling their children. But Sasuke quickly adds, "You are seriously not going to starve our kids now, are you? Better feed them right than have you sneak them junk foods late at night."

Naruto sputters incoherently, wanting to deny it and at the same time wondering why the hell Sasuke knows about that sneaking-food-to-the-kids thing. Sasuke chuckles darkly, plants a quick kiss on Naruto's temple then saunters over to Kyouhei's bedroom with their little boy wriggling in his arms.

The bath with Tamiko takes only a quarter of the time Naruto spent with Kyouhei and they're soon dressed and off to lunch.

The sun is high up in the sky but Naruto can barely feel the heat. There's a hint of autumn breeze dancing around them, making their walk to Ichiraku's pleasant and sweat-free. A sudden gust rushes past them, making Tamiko's blue sundress billow behind her. Naruto tightens his hold on his daughter before throwing a glance at his husband who has Kyouhei sitting on his shoulder.

"Why are you back early, by the way?" he asks. "I thought you'll be on that mission for a couple days more." 

"Hn," Sasuke huffs like he usually would when he finds something ridiculous. "My presence there isn't necessary. There's an entire team of ANBU watching over the Daimyo and three other jounin, Sai included. Besides, that useless skunk is just going through his regular visits to the smaller villages in Fire Country. There are more important matters here that require my attention. And…" his gaze slants over to Naruto, "I was worried about you."

The way Sasuke says it makes Naruto feel like he's incapacitated or something so he says, "I'm not exactly helpless, you know," in defense and belatedly realizes that perhaps Sasuke really is just concerned. 

"Maybe you aren't." Ichiraku's stand comes into view. Sasuke pauses in his steps long enough to bring Kyouhei down on the ground then his dark eyes meet Naruto's, pale lips curving into his usual conniving smile. "But our house is." 

Naruto makes a derisive sound through his nose. "Ha-ha. Very funny. Let's see who ends up being helpless if you are to sleep on the couch for the next five days." He stomps over to his favorite ramen stand, dragging Tamiko and Kyouhei with him.

Sasuke creeps in after them and raises his hand to get Teuchi's attention. "Hey old man," he says and without waiting for Teuchi to react, he babbles on, "Give us two kiddie bowls of miso ramen, one regular bowl of beef and two very large bowls of miso pork ramen with extra pork barbeque for my very pregnant husband here."

Damn. Sasuke does know how to bribe him.

That night, Naruto does end up sneaking dessert to the kids while Sasuke is in the bathroom.

"Won't Papa get mad?" Tamiko asks with overt wariness, though her eyes reflect how much she wants that piece of cake sitting on the plate.

"It will be our secret," Naruto whispers, brushing his fingers through her soft, silky locks. 

Once the cake slices are gone and Kyouhei's face no longer holds any evidence of their deed, Naruto guides them to the bed and reads them a story. That's how Sasuke finds then five minutes later, with Kyouhei close to dozing off. 

"So…" he starts, gaze falling on the bedside table, "I see you brought them dessert after all."

 _Fuck!_ Naruto has forgotten to hide the plate. Guilt crawls up to his cheeks, making his skin burn. "Um… I can explain?"

Sasuke just rolls his eyes. "You don't have to. You're lucky you're pregnant though. Otherwise, it's you who'll be sleeping on the couch." He offers to read the other half of the story but Kyouhei falls asleep after a page and Tamiko is yawning incessantly. 

Naruto hums a random tune until his little girl's breathing evens out while Sasuke brings Kyouhei back to his room. He's almost out the door when he hears Tamiko's soft voice say, "Mama?" so he turns around to see her gazing up at him with droopy eyes. "Are you still mad at me?" she asks before breaking into another yawn.

Despite seeming half-asleep, remorse defines the expression she flashes for a moment and it's enough to put a crack on Naruto's resolve. But he knows he has to remain firm regardless of how much it breaks his heart to penalize them for what they did earlier. "No, sweetie. I'm not mad anymore. But you're not exactly off the hook yet. You're still grounded for a week."

"Okay," she says, her voice sounding like a mile away and Naruto can tell she's slowly slipping into la-la land. "G'night, Mama."

"Good night, precious."

 

=0=0=

 

_Approximately 7 weeks later…_

 

"Naruto, we've done this twice before, you know damn well not to push!" Tsunade's voice rings above Naruto's constant cursing. "Now you, Uchiha. Help him shift to his side and curl up like a fetus so Eiji here can administer anesthesia."

The last thing Naruto consciously hears is Tsunade asking him to count from ten backwards and Naruto starts muttering ,"Ten… Nine… Eight… Seve…nnnn," and he's floating. And floating. And… 

A deep, throaty chuckle makes him snap his eyes open and he perceives that he's in that familiar place where his mind sometimes wanders – an oblivion of sorts – like the one where he and Kurama rendezvous but this one isn't dark and gloomy. Instead, a luminous glow surrounds him, blinding him.

"Look at you," someone says and it eerily sounds like…

"Pervy sage?" Naruto blinks once, twice, and soon that radiant light recedes and he can clearly identify the silhouette hovering before him. 

"My, my. I never imagined you would be bearing children, and look at you now," Jiraiya – or dream-Jiraya says with a light laugh.

"W-what are you doing here?" Naruto knows this is merely a visual effect of his heavily drug-induced mind but… but it seems so real. "I mean, why am I seeing you? You never showed up when Tami-chan and Kyou-chan were born."

"I may have a reason, I may not." Jiraiya takes a step closer, his face in full view. "Or perhaps I'm merely a product of your subconscious, which means _You_ brought me here."

"Uh…" There's not a single response Naruto can come up with. Must be that damn anesthesia eating his brain. 

But Jiraiya saves him from potential mind struggle when he says, "I wish I'm still around to see your children. You take good care of them now, you hear?"

"Right." A sudden thought hits Naruto like a brick on the head. "Wait. You're not worming your way into my subconscious thoughts so I can name my kid after you, are you?"

Jiraiya laughs, this time hearty and vociferous. "I don't think that will be appropriate," he says when he finally settles down.

"Why not?"

"You'll see," are Jiraiya's last words before Naruto feels a rapid pull from his navel followed by a rush of air flowing in his lungs and an incessant ringing in his ears.

It takes a minute, perhaps more, before he realizes that the ringing is the piercing cry of an infant. "Naruto," he hears Sasuke enunciate his name as if it's a sacred secret and he sounds awfully close too. "Naruto, wake up." 

As soon as Naruto is able to open his eyes, he is greeted with a bundle of white blanket with Sakura's face in the background. "Naruto," she says, her pink hair glowing like a halo on her head. "Congratulations. It's a girl. And she looks just like you."

"A girl," Naruto mumbles while Sakura lays the infant-filled blanket in Naruto's trembling arms. It feels like half of him is still lingering in limbo but he's aware enough to archive his daughter's image in the forefront of his mind. "Look Sasuke," he says though he's certain that Sasuke has his eyes pinned on their newborn child. "She's got blond hair. And blue eyes."

"I know." Sasuke's thumb curls around the edge of the blanket, pushing the fabric away from their baby's face, perhaps to see her better. "She's beautiful. Just like you."

It's Sakura who brings up the fundamental subject that everyone who is caught in reverie seems to have transiently forgotten. "Do you have a name for her?" 

Naruto lifts his head to share an eloquent gaze with his husband. He and Sasuke speak simultaneously, saying, "Yeah," but it's Sasuke who adds, "Her name is Hikari."

The next day, Naruto finds himself surrounded by his family – both immediate and surrogate – and his friends in his rather spacious hospital room.

"I'm big brother?" Kyouhei asks, eyes shining with pride. 

Naruto knows how to feed his son's ego because even though he looks like Sasuke (although Kyouhe's hair, regardless of being dark in color, resembles his own in style – sticking up to every direction imaginable), Kyouhei is a lot more like him: eager to please others. "That's right, Kyou-chan. You're Hika-chan's big brother and it's your job to protect her."

"I will, Mama, I pwomise."

"Another addition to the bunch. You think you can handle that, Naruto?" Not surprisingly, it's Kiba who always, _always_ ruin the moment.

"Of course." Naruto holds his head up high thinking that if his arms aren’t occupied and his children aren't flanking him, he would've leaped out of bed to wipe that annoying smirk off of Kiba's face.

"That means less missions for you for the next six months or so." Kiba sniggers and shakes his head. "Man you're gonna be stuck as a chuunin, probably forever."

Normally, Naruto would be chagrined over Kiba's insolence, but surprisingly he doesn't give a _shit_ what Kiba or anyone says. "I don't mind." Naruto lifts his shoulders in a nonchalant shrug. "After all, being a mother is the best job in the world."

And there's nothing else he'd rather be. Except to become Hokage, of course.

 

=0=

 

 _thank you for reading – clover71_  
.  
.  
.


End file.
